


But When I Dream

by Gullviva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Dreaming, Dreamsharing, Emotional Roller Coaster, Erotic Dreams, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Powerful Harry, Room of Requirement, Strip Tease, Top Harry, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gullviva/pseuds/Gullviva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Eighth year fic, where Draco is getting increasingly frustrated as Harry keeps ignoring him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But When I Dream

It took a week for Draco to figure out what exactly it was that kept bothering him so much. The length of time wasn’t exactly unreasonable though; a lot of things had changed after all – and that was making it harder to pinpoint the source of the new feeling of unease.

One of the major changes was that Draco was now mostly alone. His friends were either dead, imprisoned or, like his dear Pansy, being home-schooled this year. And, with the Malfoy name having been dragged thoroughly through the dirt since the war, even his fellow Slytherins were keeping their distance.

Another big change stemmed from the fact that Draco was under strict orders to stay out of trouble this year; a single broken curfew could potentially mean expulsion. It was harsh, but to be honest, he was surprised that McGonagall had let him come back at all. Draco may even have felt just a little bit thankful to the old crone.

While adjusting to his new situation, it took Draco until breakfast time on the second Monday back to identify the cause of the obscure feeling of wrongness.

There was a ruckus in the Great Hall and Draco found himself automatically following a familiar pattern of behaviour. He looked over at the scuffling teenage boys in red trimmed robes, and then glanced up along the Gryffindor table. Draco quickly found the black, messy head of hair he was looking for, and readied himself by raising a disapproving eyebrow – and that was when it finally hit him. Potter wasn’t looking back.

Potter hadn’t looked at him _at all_ since the school year began.

Draco put down his fork, as if in a daze. He suddenly felt cold. Throughout all their years at Hogwarts, he and Potter had always been glancing at each other – keeping an eye out for hostility and gauging each other’s reactions to the events around them. Whenever something happened, Draco’s eyes had always sought out Potter first; ready with glee or outrage, depending on the situation. And each time, blazing green eyes had met his own.

Until now. The connection between them had somehow been broken.

Draco had been fine with everyone else avoiding him, but Potter… He was struck by a peculiar sensation – possibly similar to what it might feel like to be a ghost in a world that had moved on.

Did the fact that he wasn’t a threat any more make his existence completely inconsequential to Potter?! Draco agitatedly twisted his napkin in his hands.

Thinking back on it, Potter hadn’t looked at him as he testified at the trial either. Though, at the time, Draco had been glad. He hadn’t been sure what expression to show, as the mess of gratitude and humiliation swirled and twisted inside of him.

Potter hadn’t even given him back his wand in person, just sent it over with a common Post Office Barn owl. No note or anything…

Draco finally caught up with his own thoughts and huffed in irritation, throwing the crumbled napkin down. Pitiful! It was pathetic that _this_ was what had been grating on him for the past week – it was disgraceful how rattled Potter could make him feel!

He wasn’t defined by Potter. The worth of a Malfoy heir did not _in any way_ hinge on – or even correlate to – the opinion of some stupid Gryffindor git! The very idea was simply ridiculous!

Pathetic!

Draco didn’t feel like eating any more. He pushed away his half emptied plate and rose to his feet, leaving the Great Hall and the aggravating Gryffindor behind.

If Potter was going to ignore him, Draco would just ignore him right back! In fact, that was probably the best option all around anyway; as he had to be on his best behaviour this year – and interacting with Potter always seemed to land him in trouble, one way or another…

It was decided; for all intents and purposes, Potter was dead to him!

______________________________

For someone supposedly dead, Potter sure kept popping up everywhere.

Apart from attending most of Draco’s classes, he seemed to appear at every turn outside of scheduled class time, as well. Draco couldn’t remember _ever_ seeing Potter this often, not since that time he had followed him around in sixth year, anyway. Or maybe Draco was just noticing him more now…

Draco kept glancing over at the Gryffindor boy, trying to discern if he was still being ignored. He was. This annoyed him greatly – but what was immensely more agitating was the fact that he kept catching himself looking! Draco was supposed to be ignoring Potter too!

In an effort to do just that, Draco began altering his routes to class to avoid running into Potter, and started leaving if the Gryffindor suddenly turned up in the library when he was studying.

However, after a few days of constantly being on high alert and ready to leave, Draco felt more aware of Potter than ever – and his school work was beginning to suffer.

That was simply inexcusable; Draco’s top priority right now was to finish his Hogwarts education with top marks in all of his NEWTs. The Malfoy fortune had been completely gutted after the Wizengamot had claimed most of the content of their vaults in War Reparations – making Draco the first Lord Malfoy in ten generations who would need to work for a living. The very last thing he needed was to give potential employers any more reason to turn him away.

Draco’s grades took priority. And so, that meant that complete avoidance was out. He would just have to do a better job of ignoring Potter. That wouldn’t be a problem, Draco could do it easily!

But even as he thought this, his eyes followed the Golden Trio as they stood up from the Gryffindor table and made their way over to the great oak doors. Another breakfast was drawing to an end.

Draco rose to his feet as well. The timing was, of course, purely coincidental. He had finished eating and needed to get to class, that was all.

His sudden haste had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that the class in question was Charms; a joint Slytherin and Gryffindor class. If anything, that was more of a deterrent, which had to be overcome. Schoolwork came first, after all.

Draco walked swiftly through the mostly empty corridors towards the Charms classroom. He knew these winding stone halls well – a comfort when all else seemed to be changing around him. It was still a bit early and most students tended to loiter in the Great Hall for another few minutes. The classroom door was already open when Draco arrived, and he swept right into the room – and found himself alone with the three so-called heroes.

Draco hesitated for a second, slowing his step. But the Gryffindors barely spared him a single glance, before returning to whatever they were discussing.

Potter didn’t seem to have noticed him at all. As per usual, these days…

No matter, Draco barely registered the fact. He was only here to learn anyway. His sole focus was on his education this year… So, for educational purposes, it might be a good idea to sit up front.

Draco made his way over to a seat on the second row of benches. Again, it was coincidence that this placed him right behind the school-crazed Granger and her two friends. The seating arrangement was unfortunate, but quite unavoidable under the given circumstances.

The wooden legs produced a scraping noise as Draco pulled out the chair. The Weasel turned around and scoffed at him. Draco sat down, unbothered – completely ignoring the annoying redhead, until he seemed to realize that he wasn’t getting a reaction and turned back to his friends, grumbling.

Potter still wasn’t looking; he seemed to be completely unaware of Draco’s presence... But that obviously didn’t matter to Draco – he couldn’t care less.

Draco busied himself for a few minutes by taking out his books, parchment and quill, and neatly placing them around his desk. Soon more people started trickling in and the benches around them filled up. Though, the seats next to Draco stayed empty. Typical.

Flitwick arrived and the lesson started, but Draco had a hard time concentrating on what was being said. He wasn’t sure if he was imagining it… but sitting this close to Potter, Draco was almost sure that he could feel Potter’s magic moving through the air around him. It shouldn’t be the case, of course, not unless the witch or wizard in question was unusually powerful…

Draco hadn’t felt magic against his skin like this since the Dark Lord had occupied the Manor. Though _his_ magic had felt oppressive and oily – nothing like the light and breezy feel of the magic he could sense now. It felt nice…

Draco shook himself. It didn’t matter whether he could feel Potter’s magic or not. Potter meant nothing to him! Finishing his education was what was important here. He shifted his attention back to the lecture.

“Do we have a volunteer who can come up and demonstrate the charm for the rest of the class?”

Flitwick’s beady eyes passed over the students. Draco already knew the charm they were learning today – a simple spell to compress air, which his mother had taught him years ago – and before he really had a chance to think it through, his hand was in the air.

“Ah, Mr Malfoy. Please come up and stand here.”

A murmur went through the class. Draco had mostly kept to himself during the first weeks back, not doing anything to draw attention to himself. That had been his plan for getting through the year without trouble… Just when had that changed?

But he had already been called and it would cause more of a stir if he backed out now. Draco stiffly rose to his feet and stepped up in front of his classmates – feeling all eyes on him, but stating at a fixed point on the opposite wall to avoiding making direct eye contact with anyone. This somehow reminded him strongly of the trial; unsympathetic faces looking down at him from the court room benches…

He took a steadying breath and cleared his throat. When was the last time he had even spoken aloud? Nervously, he flexed the fingers of his wand hand.

“Can everyone see properly? Good. Please perform the charm for us, Mr Malfoy, if you would.”

Flitwick’s squeaky voice cut through his spiralling thoughts. It was time.

Draco executed the wand movements in a slow and precise manner, and carefully pronounced the words of the charm.

 “ _Ventulus Compendium_.”

A small and slightly translucent sphere became visible in the air in front of him. Draco let out the breath he had been holding – the spell had worked perfectly. Flitwick went up to it and reached out to touch the sphere of condensed air, poking and prodding at it for a good minute before he finally seemed satisfied.

“Quite solid! Very good for a wizard of your age, five points to Slytherin.”

It wasn’t a big accomplishment, but it was the first Draco had earned in a long time. He felt a familiar sense of satisfaction wash over him at being praised before his peers. Draco had missed this feeling. His back straightened slightly and he held his head just a little bit higher. He felt like himself again.

Surely Potter was watching him now.

Draco glanced over as he made his way back to his seat. Potter was doodling in the margins of his textbook, not sparing Draco a single look.

Disappointment crashed over Draco like a cold, dark wave. He sat down heavily on his chair. Why did this upset him so much? How could Potter affect him like this without even trying?

Draco buried his face in his hands, not bothering to pay attention to the rest of the lecture.

______________________________

After shuffling his way, half-listening, through the rest of the classes for the day, Draco found himself drifting aimlessly through the castle corridors that evening. He didn’t exactly feel unwelcome in the Slytherin common room, but the strained atmosphere was certainly quite uncomfortable – and it was still too early to retire to bed.

While he hadn’t been paying attention, his feet had led him to a familiar part of the seventh floor – a place he had visited a lot during sixth year. Draco let his eyes rest on the scorched door before him.

A shiver ran up his spine. He wasn’t sure what the sight of the room made him feel exactly; sadness… guilt… nostalgia?

Draco stepped up to the door and let his hand rest on the worn metal handle. What did the room look like now? Draco had been fond of the magical room ever since he had found it. When he had felt most desperate in sixth year, the magic of the room had seemed almost sentient to him. It had been comforting; like he wasn’t completely alone.

But now, the handle felt cold and dull in his hand – dead.

Draco quickly let go and took a step back, as awful memories twisted through his mind. On second thought, he did _not_ want to see what lay behind the door.

Draco turned around and started swiftly walking back down the empty corridors towards the dungeons.

He spared one last thought to the room; hoping that the friendly magic had somehow been able to escape the all-consuming flames – that it hadn’t perished in the inferno with Vincent…

______________________________

Draco opened his eyes to pitch blackness. He was lying flat on his back on a cold stone floor. What the hell? Apprehensively, he sat up and tried to make out more of his surroundings. As his eyes adjusted, dark and ancient-looking stone walls came into view, and he could feel the familiar tingle of the castle’s magic around him. Draco was definitely still at Hogwarts, but where? And how did he get here?

The last thing he remembered was drawing the curtains around his four poster bed and lying down to sleep.

Oh, of course – he was dreaming! On closer examination, the room around him even had that hazy, undefined quality that could so often be found in dreams.

Draco relaxed. As dreams went, this was actually quite nice; just a dark and silent room – no snake-faced maniacs, no roaring firestorms, and no vindictive officials in court rooms.

But the castle magic wasn’t the only thing stirring in the air, and suddenly Draco was sure that he could feel another presence in the darkness. Someone else was in the room with him.

He slowly rose to his feet and looked around more carefully, turning to take in the entirety of the room.

There!

Draco could just barely make out a silhouette over by the far wall. It was too dark to see anything more than a blurry shape from this distance, Draco needed to get closer. He cautiously started moving towards it, bracing himself in case the dream turned out to be a nightmare after all.

As Draco came closer, the shadowy outline became more defined. It was definitely a person… a person with familiar, messy hair and broad shoulders. Draco came to a halt, staring in disbelief.

“P-Potter?”

The boy did not seem to have heard him. He was turned away from Draco, but there was no mistaking his identity – it was definitely Harry Potter. Draco felt his shoulders relax as relief washed over him; still not a nightmare then.

Draco shook himself, when exactly had bloody _Potter_ become a welcome sight? His relief quickly morphed into irritation – wasn’t it enough that Potter had occupied all his waking thoughts for the past week; did he have to invade his dreams as well? Draco let out a huffed breath. Great, just what he needed!

But then Potter, who had remained perfectly still so far, moved. He turned slightly and opened his eyes – the intensely green irises seemed to almost glow in the dim light. The sight startled Draco from his thoughts; in fact, it took his breath away…

Damn it! Draco shut his slightly open mouth with a snap and tried to rally. Stupid dream-logic – of course Potter’s eyes would be emphasised in the dream, after the way he’d been obsessing about them lately. Draco stomped his foot in irritation; a shameful show of emotion – it was a good thing he hadn’t accidentally dreamt up his father as well…

Potter turned his head towards the noise, and those emerald eyes fell on Draco. Potter’s face reflected mild surprise for a moment. He blinked slowly, thick dark lashes fanning out over his cheeks. Potter tilted his head slightly as his eyes focused on the boy before him – like Draco standing there was the most interesting sight in the world. Draco felt transfixed by his gaze; it felt like Potter could see straight down to his very core – like he _mattered_.

Draco swallowed thickly. Potter was looking at him. Finally.

A thrill of excitement spiked through Draco’s body, and his breathing turned shallow. The green, curious eyes looked him up and down with obvious interest.

Draco’s pulse quickened in his throat – and, unexpectedly, he could also feel his heartbeat pounding far lower.

Merlin, Draco was getting hard!

He let out a surprised laugh. This was certainly an unexpected turn of events – even for a dream! First of all, it was _Potter_ , for goodness sake. And secondly, Draco hadn’t had an erection in… Oh, not since the beginning of sixth year?!

Draco felt his hilarity dissipate somewhat. Could it really have been that long?

But of course, first it had been the pressure of completing his task in sixth year… and then, the constant, overbearing presence of the Dark Lord at the Manor last year. The battle, of course… and after the war, it had been the looming threat of the trials and all kinds of possible punishments. And most recently it had been the war reparations and the struggle to earn his place among the returning eighth year students at Hogwarts.

Listing everything, one thing after the other, really seemed to put the enormity of it all into perspective for Draco. It had been an impossible situation, but he had survived. Somehow, he had made it through!

Feeling elated and almost giddy all of a sudden, Draco laughed again. It had certainly been a while since he had felt this alive!

He raised his eyes back up to the boy who was the cause of the feelings now stirring inside him. Potter’s intense green eyes reflect no judgement at Draco’s unexpected – and uncharacteristic – outburst; only curiosity.

Draco felt his lips curve into a mischievous smile. Now that he finally had Potter’s attention, maybe he should give him something to _really_ look at. Draco could give him a proper show… It was only a dream after all.

Still smiling wickedly, Draco loosened his Slytherin tie somewhat, letting the silky fabric glide smoothly under his fingers. He had never really thought of Potter in this way before, only as an enemy… but he was actually quite fit – Draco’s type even. This could be fun.

He stepped up close to Potter. This near, they were sharing the same breath, and he could definitely feel Potter’s magic now. Draco felt the thrill rush through his blood again, and his smile widened.

Draco parted the material of his expensive, black robes slowly. He looked straight into Potter’s steady gaze as he splayed his hands over the crisp, white shirt covering his chest. Draco carefully unfastened the  two top-most buttons, sliding his fingers across his exposed collarbones. Potter looked on, his brows somewhat furrowed. Draco felt his skin heat with a slight blush – his excitement was rising rapidly. He couldn’t wait any longer, Draco needed to touch himself. Following the contours of his chest, he started moving down towards the waistband of his trousers.

Potter followed his movements closely, still not seeming to have grasped exactly what was going on. Draco could pinpoint the precise moment when Potter realized – his eyes widened noticeably as he caught sight of the outline of Draco’s full cock, straining against the fabric of his trousers.

Draco sighed softly at the first feather-light touches, as his fingers passed over his clothed length. It felt amazing; he couldn’t believe that he had managed to go without this for so long! Draco somehow wasn’t at all worried about Potter reacting badly – this was his dream after all, which meant _his rules_!

Potter took a gulping breath, but otherwise remained still and silent – eyes following every move of Draco’s nimble fingers, as he stroked himself slowly through the taut fabric.

Merlin, he was so hard… he seemed bigger than he remembered. And maybe he was – it had been a while.

He licked his lips and started tugging at the clasps of his trousers. In his haste, he only unfastened them just enough to be able to work himself free from the damp cloth of his pants.

Draco gasped, the air felt deliciously cool against the heated flesh of his erection.

His half lidded eyes were still locked on Potter as he clasped the silky flesh in his hand, and he could clearly see the pupils dilate – eclipsing the iridescent green.

Merlin, having Potter watch him was getting Draco _so_ hot.

He pulled his foreskin back slowly, revealing the moist, blushing head of his cock. Draco let out a shuddering breath and watched as Potter bit into his lower lip – Draco wasn’t going to last long.

He could feel the crazed rhythm of his pounding blood as he wrapped his left hand tightly around the base of his cock, the pressure felt great. He moved his other hand up to his mouth and sucked wetly on his fingers. Potter’s eyes met his and Draco moaned around the digits as desire spiked through him. He pulled out his slick fingers and licked soppily at his palm, before moving the hand back down. Potter’s eyes lingered on his for a moment; glinting hungrily and then dropping lower.

Draco clamped down harder around the base of his cock with his left hand as he encircled the head in the wet heat of his right.

“Mm… Merlin…”

He gave a first experimental tug and moaned heatedly as the sensation exploded like fireworks inside him.

“Aah! Mm…”

Potter’s breathing was becoming heavy too, and Draco could feel the heat of it against his skin. He sped up and began pumping his shaft eagerly.

“Aahnnn… So good!”

His hand was moving fast over his heated cock, producing slick noises. Having Potter watch this – watch _him_ – felt amazing.

Just the movements of his wrist wasn’t quite enough, Draco started thrusting into his fist. The wet sounds and his panting breaths seemed almost deafening as they echoed between the walls of the empty stone room.

It felt _so good_ , and Draco was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. But he _needed_ to watch Potter – to see Potter eagerly watching him in return. Was Draco making him hard too? Potter was wearing his school robe and Draco couldn’t see what lay behind the black fabric – but he could guess.

Just imagining Potter hard for him was pushing Draco rapidly towards the edge.

He drove himself desperately into the circle of his slick fingers, again and again, as he imagined coming all over Potter’s black school robes.

“Oh Merlin! Ahnn… Aaahh!”

Draco crested and the dark room exploded with light around him. He shut his eyes tightly, as wave after wave of ecstasy crashed over him.

He took a shuddering breath, a familiar warm and sated feeling seemed to settle deep in his bones. Draco languidly opened his eyes, but instead of finding Potter, he was met with the sight of the insides of his bed hangings.

Oh right, it had only been a dream.

But the satisfying warmth still radiated from the core of his body. As Draco stretched and resettled among the tangled sheets, he could clearly feel the sticky mess in his pyjama bottoms.

He chuckled softly. It may have only been a dream, but some parts had been real enough – and who knew, he might even have managed to get Potter out of his system with this. Draco reached for his wand and cleaned himself up with a quick _scourgify_ , before curling back up and falling into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

______________________________

The next day, Draco woke up feeling more well rested and at ease than he probably had in years. There was a spring in his step as he walked over to the bathroom to wash the sleep from his face, and he caught himself almost humming a tune as he dressed for the day.

Draco grinned; it was amazing what a difference a bit of a wank could make to one’s outlook on life.

Even the strained silence of the common room did not manage to put a dent in his good mood. Draco lightly greeted a few startled underclass-men as he walked through the dungeons and up towards the Great Hall, his head held high.

He was actually feeling hungry. Breakfast was an important meal, and he usually ate at least something on principle, but today he felt _hungry_. Famished even! Draco smiled to himself and started filling his plate with eggs, toast and sausage – and a bit of everything else too.

Whispers erupted from the students in the hall; announcing the arrival of the Saviour.

Honestly, it had been more than two weeks already, and really, most of these people had been in school with Potter for years. One would think that the novelty would have worn off by now.

Draco, still chewing away happily, looked up and followed Potter as he walked towards the Gryffindor table. Potter didn’t look back. But then again, he wasn’t really looking at anyone at the moment – with his head low and eyes downcast, Potter looked distinctly uncomfortable with the attention he was getting. The impromptu honour guard surrounding him only seeming to perpetuate the impression.

Draco didn’t feel particularly bothered for once – a nice change after spending the last week all but obsessing over Potter.

Wow – Draco paused in his hearty chewing – he could have spared himself a lot of discomfort, if he’d only realized earlier that all he needed was a good wank.

The amusing thought made Draco chuckle, but he swiftly turned it into a cough, as the Slytherins around him began glancing his way apprehensively. He didn’t bother to try to keep from smiling though – it would have been a futile task anyway.

______________________________

Draco kept his good mood all day – he may still occasionally have caught himself watching Potter – but really, who could blame him after last night.

After classes ended for the day, Draco went to the library to finish up his previously abandoned Potions essay. By dinnertime, the essay was done, and Draco was happy with the work he had managed to produce. The essay was sure to earn him full marks.

He passed some time after dinner by reading up on the chapters they would be covering in classes the next day. But he soon became impatient, and half an hour later – just after nine in the evening – he put his books away and started getting ready for bed; not caring in the least what his room mates would think.

Draco pulled the heavy green curtains shut and laid down on the soft satin sheets. There was no need to try to kid himself over his reason for going to bed this early. After what had happened last night, he wanted to try a proper wank – he had a lot of time to make up for, after all. Draco cast a quick privacy charm before putting his wand away. He let his hands wander over his chest and abdomen, and felt the first stirrings of interest in his prick as his thumb brushed lightly over a nipple.

He pushed his right hand under the waistband of his soft pyjamas and tried to recall the memory of fourteen year old Draco walking in on one of the visiting Durmstrang students in the Quidditch showers.

It had been his go-to wank fantasy ever since it had happened in fourth year. Watching soap suds travel down the muscled chest, and over a heavy looking prick – it had been the moment that completely and utterly cemented the fact that Draco was attracted to boys.

Draco softly stroked his slowly filling length. The memory was proving hard to pin down – the images felt blurry and far away, after not having been recalled for so long. Draco realized that he could no longer remember the Durmstrang student’s face. But that didn’t matter; his face hadn’t been the important bit anyway.

Although he kept touching himself, Draco still wasn’t getting more than half-hard. His agitation was beginning to threaten to drown out his arousal. This was nothing like the relaxing wank he had imagined!

In a last ditch effort to immerse himself in the memory, Draco tried to remember more details. The boy had had a strong looking chest, broad shoulders and wet, dark curls… The imagined boy suddenly turned towards Draco, opening intensely green eyes. It was Potter.

Potter was watching him.

Draco gasped, his blood positively singing, all of a sudden. And his cock was filling rapidly; beating like a second heart as it rose in his hand.

“Mmm…”

Draco didn’t waste any time and pushed his pyjama bottoms down to mid-thigh, taking himself in hand. His kept his eyes tightly shut as he started working himself faster and faster; always keeping Potter’s burning gaze in the front of his mind.

“Ahnnn– ah!”

Faster, faster – more! Draco came hard, spilling his seed all over his hands and chest, with a force that was almost painful.

As his heartbeat slowed, the realization of what he had just done started to sink in. Last time had been a dream; completely out of his control… This time he had knowingly used Potter – _needed_ him in order to get off.

The mess of humiliation and lingering desire swimming inside him was confusing, especially since he was still reeling from his climax. Draco quickly spelled away his release and wriggled back into his pyjamas before burrowing down under the covers – wishing for a dreamless sleep to come and wash away the tangle of conflicting feelings.

______________________________

The next morning, Draco woke up feeling frazzled and distinctly out of sorts. He couldn’t remember any of his dreams from the night before, but judging from the condition of his pyjama bottoms, he hadn’t dreamt about Potter.

Draco trudged through his morning routine, wanting nothing more than to get back into bed and sleep the day away, and hope for a better start tomorrow. This was going to be an awful day.

But when he sat down at breakfast, a few of the younger Slytherins carefully greeted him – that was new! Surprised, Draco shook himself out of his disgruntled daze and greeted them politely in return – even going so far as to try for a pleasant looking smile. Apparently, his sunny disposition yesterday had made him seem more approachable to the underclass men.

The day got better from there, and by lunchtime Draco was almost feeling like himself again – his new and improved self, that is.

He let his gaze rest on a certain green-eyed Gryffindor while he ate. Some innocent fantasising on his part couldn’t possibly do any harm; especially if it helped keep his spirits up in the new order of the post-war world. He could make it work to his advantage – he was a Malfoy, after all.

Draco made a new resolution; he would keep ignoring Potter outwardly… but privately, Potter was more than welcome to appear in any and all of his dreams and fantasies. Draco smiled to himself and looked away from the real-life version of Potter, instead starting to load up his plate with more food. He was going to need the energy.

______________________________

That night, Draco found himself back in the dark stone room – just like he had wanted.

Grinning, he rose to his feet – he wasn’t alone, he could just barely sense Potter’s magic in the air around him. Though his eyes still hadn’t quite adjusted, Draco began carefully moving in the direction where he could feel the magic more clearly.

He could make out the dark form of a figure in the distance. Drawing nearer, he could see green eyes glinted in the darkness. The thrill of arousal sparked in his blood as he moved up closer to the waiting boy.

It felt right, having those intense eyes focused solely on him once again. Potter might not acknowledge him in his waking state – but at night, he belonged to Draco!

Last time had been quick and dirty; Draco had become overwhelmed fast, after not having touched himself in so long. But as desperate as it had been – Potter still hadn’t been able to tear his eyes away. Draco wanted to give him more of a show this time around. He wanted to mesmerize him, to feel Potter’s gaze travel over his naked skin… Draco’s cock started filling at the very thought.

Potter stood passively watching a few feet away, but the eager expression on his face made it clear to Draco that he was expectantly waiting for him to begin. Draco licked his lips as the thrill of anticipation sparked down the length of his spine.

Draco toed off his polished leather shoes and placed them to the side. The stone floor was cool against the soles of his feet, a stark contrast to the blazing desire heating his blood. He opened his school robes and pushed the black fabric from his shoulders, making it pool around his feet. The Slytherin tie was next. He pulled slowly at the knot until it loosened and the tie could to be slipped from around his neck.

Potter’s eyes were hungrily following his every move. It was making Draco feel important, wanted… seen. Draco smiled. Potter watching was making him _hot_ , speeding up the pulsing rhythm of his blood.

Draco caught his lip between his teeth and moved on to the small pearlescent buttons of his shirt. He began at the collar, slowly exposing more and more of the pale skin of his neck and chest. Potter watched eagerly as Draco finally unbuttoned the cuffs and let the garment fall to the floor. Draco was feeling short of breath now, and the excitement stirring in his blood was causing a rosy blush to bloom over his chest.

His cock was already painfully hard and pushing obscenely against the crotch of his trousers. Draco could hear Potter swallow as he moved his hands down over the flushed skin of his torso and lower, drawing Potter’s eyes down to his throbbing erection.

The stretch of the fabric was making the fastenings harder to undo than they normally were, but soon Draco had the trousers open and let them tumble to the floor. He held Potter’s gaze as he moved on to the waistband of his pants. Draco slowly peeled the clinging fabric from his heated prick, exposing himself completely. He pushed the pants down his thighs unhurriedly, and let them fall to the stone floor.

Draco’s breathing was loud in his own ears. He was standing before Harry Potter, wearing nothing but his socks. His cock was visibly pulsing in time with his thudding heart, the head glistening with pre-release.

The eyes watching him were now more black than green. Potter’s mouth was curved into a nasty looking smile that Draco could not remember ever having seen before. He looked like he wanted to devour Draco.

The predatory look Potter was giving him made Draco groan, and set his cock softly bobbing from the fresh rush of blood it elicited. Draco took himself in hand and sighed in relief. He softly stroked up and down the flushed shaft with light caresses. The touching produced slick sounds, as he spread the pre-emission over the length of his cock.

His other hand went lower, cupping his balls and carefully massaging them with his fingers.

Draco squeezed his cock in his right hand and gave it a first slow pull.

“Mmmn…”

So good. He increased the pressure and moved up and down the length slowly a few more times. Potter’s intense gaze felt almost physically tangible on his heated skin – like a very different kind of caress. Draco wanted to open himself up completely to those eyes.

He slowly lowered himself, keeping his eyes locked with Potter’s the whole time, until he was seated in the pile of clothes he had scattered over the floor. Draco blinked as a wave of awareness washed over him. Merlin, he was sitting naked at Potter’s feet – and he had never been harder in his life!

Draco leaned back slightly, looking up at Potter as he situated himself more comfortably. His flushed prick was begging to be touched. He pulled up his knees and started spreading his legs, making sure Potter could see everything.

While keeping his balance with one hand, Draco placed the fingers of his right hand in his mouth, slicking them up. Potter made a hoarse sound and suddenly took a step forward. He positively towered over Draco.

Draco moaned throatily; he felt like he was drowning in need. He had to touch himself right now! The arm holding him up had begun to shake and he lowered himself down to his elbow.

He could feel the weight of Potter’s heated gaze as he looked down at him. Draco snaked his hand between his legs and carefully prodded at the sensitive skin there. He let his finger trace the rim of the tiny opening, as it tensed and relaxed in anticipation.

Merlin, Potter was watching him do this. The intense need was making Draco feel light-headed. He started pushing, and soon the first slick finger slipped past the resistance.

“Ahnn, yes…”

He pushed further inside, loving the slight stretch, but needing more. Draco let a second finger push in with the first, driving them inside him a few timed before adding a third.

“Oh, Merl– Hhaaah!”

Draco began to move his hips in time with the thrusts, spearing himself on his fingers. He was sure he made quite a sight – in fact, he only needed to look up at Potter and see exactly what effect he was having on him.

Potter was licking his lips hungrily, naked need shining in his eyes. He wasn’t wearing his robes tonight and Draco could clearly see the outline of a massive cock through the fabric of his jeans.

Draco gasped desperately, he needed more. He dropped down to his back, moving his left hand to tug urgently at his weeping cock.

“Ah yes! Ghh– mmn… so good!”

Draco was lying flat on his back, his hips snapping back and forth, fast; making him repeatedly thrust into his fist, before driving him back down onto his waiting fingers. Again and again and again.

And all the time, Potter was watching him.

“More! Haah, good! Going to… Mmm.”

He could feel his insides clench tightly just before he plunged over the edge and came – hard.

“Aahh! Potter– Nnmm….”

Draco closed his eyes and the world around him fell away.

______________________________

Draco woke up the next morning feeling sticky but contented. He was perhaps just a little bit weirded out over having called out Potter’s name as he came. But really, at that point he had completely lost control – he was excused. As long as he kept on avoiding real-life Potter, nothing would have to come of this new development. He was still good.

At breakfast, Draco caught Potter looking in the direction of the Slytherin table. He congratulated himself on not reacting; after all, Potter still wouldn’t be looking at Draco. Nothing had changed in the waking world. A satisfied smile curved his lips; this just proved that Draco could, in fact, keep dream-Potter separate from the original – no problem! Draco was confident.

But in Charms class that day, he gradually started to lose that confidence. Draco had ended up sitting close to Potter again. This time it had been completely out of his control, as he had arrived first. Potter had then stormed in, looking flustered, a mere half a minute before the start of class, and thrown himself into one of the few remaining empty seats – next to Draco.

He must have been running; Draco could smell the perspiration on him. Draco sat stiffly, looking straight ahead – and not moving a single muscle as he listened to Potter’s laboured breathing. They were sitting too close, _too damn close!_ Draco could practically feel the heat radiating off of him – could almost taste his magic on his tongue.

It all strongly reminded him of last night… Draco could feel the first stirs of arousal.

Merlin, this wasn’t good! He needed to keep the separation clear in his mind. This Potter was nothing like the one in his dreams. This Potter didn’t look at him with need blazing in his eyes – he actually didn’t look at Draco at all. This Potter didn’t want Draco – and Draco didn’t want him either.

Not a bit.

It wasn’t enough to just keep looking straight forward – Draco could still see Potter in the periphery of his vision. He therefore ended up spending the whole of class resolutely looking out through the window.

Since he was feeling strangely aroused and restless all through Charms, as well as in the remainder of his classes for the day, Draco had a hard time focusing on his school work.

At dinner time, he had had enough! He had been half hard ever since the second class of the day and now _really_ needed to get off. Just wanking on his own would not be enough, clearly; he needed one of those dreams – needed Potter to watch him.

After a hurried meal, Draco started getting ready for bed right away; telling his surprised room mates that he had a bit of a headache – not bad enough to warrant a visit to Pomfrey. Soon he was lying behind drawn curtains, impatiently waiting for sleep to claim him. It would all feel better in the morning.

______________________________

Even as he awoke in the dream, Draco was already painfully aware of his erection. He sat up on the cold floor, and quickly rose to his feet; he needed to find Potter.

The stone room was as dark as always, but Draco was too impatient to wait for his eyes to adjust. He had never seen anything in the room before that he could potentially trip over and therefore felt safe enough to wander along the wall in his current half-blind state – following the pull of Potter’s magic.

And there he was; leaning up against the wall. Potter smiled as he noticed Draco approaching – he had been waiting for him. Draco shivered, a mix of relief and desire hitting him all at once. He could feel himself almost salivating. Merlin, he needed this.

Draco didn’t have time for a slow striptease. This was hardly a show for Potter any more; this was for him! He threw off his robes and started tugging at the fastenings of his trousers – never breaking eye contact with Potter, who seemed amused by Draco’s haste.

The fastenings finally gave way and Draco wriggled out of both his trousers and pants at the same time, stepping out of both the garments and his shoes. His flushed cock swayed back and forth from the movement, as he finally stood before Potter, bare from the waist down.

Potter gave him an approving smile, tilting his head ever so slightly and leaning back more comfortably against the wall.

Draco was practically heaving; the intensity of his need was beginning to completely overwhelm him. He licked his palms messily and grasped the heated flesh of his shaft in a slick grip.

“Mnnnh, good!”

Draco started tugging desperately at himself, not caring in the least about the spittle he could feel dribble from his chin. Potter never took his eyes off him – a ravenous gleam in his eye.

It wasn’t enough – and it was becoming clear that his fingers wouldn’t be enough either. Draco needed to get thoroughly fucked. He lifted pleading eyes to Potter…

But no, somehow that felt all wrong. Making this Potter-puppet fuck him would be a step too far. Playing with himself in front of the fantasy version that Draco had dreamed up of Potter was fine, but making him actually participate was another thing all together – it wasn’t what he wanted.

Draco wanted to feel wanted – wanted to be needed and desired _for real_.

He realized that he wanted Potter to fuck him – the real Potter. Conflicting and confusing feelings twisted inside Draco. He would definitely need to work out his feelings about this later.

But right now, Draco was still painfully hard, tugging desperately at himself – he still needed to come. But how? There was only him and Potter in this damn place. The dark stone room was full of nothing but air…

Draco gasped. Of course! He bent down and started rifling through the discarded clothes, looking for his wand. As soon as he found it he cast the first preparation charm he could think of.

“Iihk!”

The spell was rather unpleasant, but had an immediate effect – he could feel a dribble of lubrication make its way from his loosened ring of muscle, down the inside of his thigh. Draco stumbled over to the wall, a few paces from where Potter was standing. He braced himself on his forearms against the cool stone; he was ready.

“ _Ventulus Compendium_.”

Just like last time, the spell worked perfectly; Draco could feel the cylindrical shape of compressed air nudge at his loosened entrance.

Draco gasped, this was it. He spread his legs wider and began to push back against the blunt, prodding shape behind him. It slipped past his loose opening with little effort. Draco whimpered, but kept right on pushing himself onto the shape – inching it further inside.

“Bloody hell, Malfoy.”

Potter’s voice sounded hoarse. Draco had never heard it in one of his dreams before – he opened his eyes, imagining that it was the real Potter staring back at him heatedly.

A new wave of need crashed over him. Draco began slowly waving his wand, commanding the shape to move back and forth in time with his own rocking motions.

“Oh, Mer- Ah! Mmmmm…”

He was driving the shape farther and farther inside, and loving the way it stretched his passage. Draco wantonly moved his hips to enhance the feeling. This felt so much better that he had ever hoped.

And Potter was right there, watching him as if in a trance.

“Ghh… Potter, harder!”

Draco leaned harder on the wall and moved one hand down to grasp his straining prick. He began pumping his fist fast and moaned shamelessly at the undiluted pleasure. Begging Potter for more, he desperately drove himself onto the magical shape behind him, over and over again.

“Yea– Mmn! Potter, so good! Harder, aahh…”

Draco was babbling now. Potter groaned brokenly.

“Seriously, Malfoy? Fucking _hell_!!”

Potter’s voice was rough with desire. He moved away from the wall to stand somewhere behind Draco, presumably to get a better view. As he disappeared from sight, Draco leaned his heated forehead on the cool stone wall and closed his eyes. He was waving his wand faster and faster, repeatedly plunging the magical cylinder inside him. It felt _soo_ good!

“Mnngh! Pott– ah! Potter!”

Draco was losing himself in the sensations assaulting his senses. He just barely registered the metallic sound of Potter unzipping the fly of his jeans.

“Shite, Malfoy. Mmmnn… Hah!”

Sweet Merlin, Potter was wanking. Potter was watching Draco desperately fuck himself on a translucent cylinder of magically compressed air – and wanking!

That did it for Draco.

“Going to – Aahnn! Potter! Potter… Haaahh!!”

Draco spilled his release all over his hand and the dark stone wall in front of him. He shuddered from the force of his intense climax. Draco felt his legs begin to tremble and sank down to his knees, as the dream world faded from view.

______________________________

It was Saturday and Draco woke up late, feeling snug and content – until his sleepy brain cleared enough and he remembered his dream… and the implications of it.

Bloody hell, he wanted Potter? The _real_ Potter?! Draco shifted uncomfortably; the slick mess in his pyjama bottoms seemed pretty damn conclusive. He did.

Somewhere along the way, Draco had begun wanting Potter for real. As in; he wanted real-life Potter to _fuck him senseless_ … As that daunting realization hit him, he just knew that the dream version wouldn’t be able to do it for him any more. And, of course, the real Potter would hardly prove to be amendable to the idea.

Merlin what a mess! And he was supposed to be staying out of trouble this year…

Draco groaned and pulled the cover over his head.

______________________________

After skipping breakfast, Draco finally made it to the Great Hall for lunch – only to wish that he had chosen to go eat in the kitchens instead.

Sitting in his usual spot at the Slytherin table, Draco felt like he had a front row seat to the spectacle playing out before him. The sight made his stomach turn.

The Weaselette was hanging all over Potter, prattling on and smiling inanely, while trying to feed him morsels of food from her fork. They were sitting next to each other and if they got _any_ closer, the she-weasel would be sitting in his lap. Potter was smiling good-naturedly, while patiently pushing away the insistent fork – decidedly _not_ ignoring her.

Cold darkness churned inside Draco. He tore his eyes away; he didn’t want to watch Potter’s flirty banter with the Weaselette. In fact, Draco didn’t want to watch him like that with anyone!

Something shifted, and suddenly it was all so blindingly clear. What Draco really wanted wasn’t just a quick fuck to get Potter out of his system. He wanted more, so much more… He wanted Potter to touch him, to talk to him, look at him… Merlin, Draco had a bloody crush on _bloody Potter_ – and the git wouldn’t even acknowledge his existence. Shite!

Draco abruptly stood and all but fled the Great Hall; he was definitely not hungry any more.

______________________________

It was getting worse.

Draco thankfully hadn’t had any more dreams since the realization had hit him, but the damage was already done – his stupid crush on Potter was steadily driving him completely barmy.

Potter seemed to be everywhere he turned; making it very difficult for Draco to keep his eyes away from the other boy for long. And, as if that wasn’t quite bad enough – Draco had now also begun to imagine that Potter was looking back at him. As he threw glances at the Gryffindor across the hall or in a classroom, Draco kept getting the feeling that he always just barely missed catching Potter looking his way.

Time and again, Draco thought he felt eyes on him and turned, only to find Potter there – but he never managed to see him _actually_ looking.

The sad truth was that nothing had changed since the beginning of the year, except for Draco himself. It was all in his head, just wishful thinking on his part – simply another sign signalling Draco’s fast approaching descent into madness.

Merlin, how was he ever going to make it through the year…?

His only hope to retaining his sanity seemed to be to throw himself headlong into school work. If he took on extra assignments and kept busy, he wouldn’t have time to obsess about Potter.

Draco was making his way down from the library with his arms full of books; his book bag just didn’t have enough room to accommodate his increased workload anymore. He was focusing more on balancing the ancient tomes he was carrying than on his surroundings, and was therefore caught completely off guard as Potter suddenly spoke from right beside him.

“You can’t _bloody well_ be serious. In your dreams!”

Draco startled violently and lost his careful grip, making all the heavy books tumble loudly to the floor. Merlin, Potter had found him out! How did he find out?!

“Wh-what about my dreams, Potter…?”

The frantic edge in Draco’s voice melted away as he looked up and found himself staring straight into a pair of intensely green eyes. Potter was looking at him; he was looking straight at him – while awake! Draco’s mouth felt dry and he could feel a blush rising on his cheeks.

There had been anger in Potter’s voice, but he didn’t look mad now; his eyes only reflected surprise, and perhaps curiosity. He really had the most amazing green eyes…

Weasley’s mocking tone brought Draco out of his daze.

“Hah! Harry obviously wasn’t talking to you, _Ferret-face_! Or have you also been going around claiming to be a real war hero, like Smith here?”

Weasley was smirking condescendingly at him, but Draco wasn’t looking. He was staring straight at Zacharias Smith, who was standing pressed up against the wall behind Weasley.

Oh Merlin… oh no! It had been a mistake. Potter hadn’t been talking to him. Draco had just been deluding himself. Again! _Damn it!_

“No, sorry I…”

Draco could feel his face heat with a violent flush and quickly cast down his eyes. He dropped to the floor and started hastily scooping up his books. Draco could feel Potter’s eyes, heavy on his back. Weasley was snickering and the humiliation was burning like wildfire inside Draco – he needed to get away, fast!

Before he broke down completely.

It was all too much, but Draco was _not_ going to cry – not in front of Potter… not again.

With his books gathered precariously in his arms, Draco hurriedly rose to his feet and all but ran down the hall – not meeting anyone’s eyes.

______________________________

“Blimey, mate! Malfoy’s really fallen from grace this year, yeah?”

Ron was laughing. It wasn’t a nice laugh, but Harry wasn’t really listening – he was completely absorbed in watching Malfoy’s retreating back.

“Mate?”

“I- I need to go…”

“Oh for Merlin’s sake, Harry! You’re not gonna follow him are you?”

Ron sounded exasperated.

“I’ve seen you looking at him a lot lately. This isn’t going to be sixth year all over again, is it?”

Harry could feel a smile tug at his lips. He started walking.

“No Ron, it’s not. In fact, if I’m right – this year is going to be something else entirely!”

He was walking faster down the corridor now, leaving Ron behind him. Malfoy had turned the corner up ahead. Where could Malfoy have gone? Ron called after him.

“Damn it, Harry! What do you want me to do about Smith?!”

 “You’ll figure something out!”

Harry could hear Ron’s frustrated groan behind him, but didn’t look back. He needed to catch up to Malfoy, now!

Thoughts were chasing each other madly through his head. It couldn’t be… couldn’t possibly be the case. But when their eyes had met…

Malfoy’s eyes had been liquid silver, his hair in complete disarray – and Harry could swear that Malfoy had been blushing! He had looked exactly like he did in Harry’s dreams; open, vulnerable and strikingly beautiful.

And Malfoy had reacted when Harry had mentioned _dreams_!

It was impossible, of course, or at least highly improbable – but if there was even a slight chance…

Merlin, Harry needed to find him!

______________________________

Draco couldn’t believe he’d actually apologized?! He angrily cast another curse at the wall and watched the destructive magic crash uselessly against the dark castle stones, fizzling out in a rain of sparks. This was so frustrating!

Draco kicked the leg of a nearby chair, making it fall over with a loud ‘thunk’.

Merlin, at least he hadn’t cried. Then he really–

The heavy classroom door squeaked on its hinges as it swung open – Draco was _not_ in the mood for company. He whirled around to face the intruder, wand still in hand.

Potter was standing at the door, looking cautiously at Draco, with his hand spread in front of him.

“Er… I come in peace?”

Draco was feeling completely thrown off. What the bloody fuck was Potter doing here? A feeling of déjà vu was tickling at the back of his mind – at least he wasn’t crying this time…

“W-what?”

“Never mind. Look, can you just lower your wand, please?”

“What do you want, Potter?”

Draco didn’t quite manage to inject enough bite into his voice to make it to sound convincing. He sighed and lowered his wand.

“I even apologized, what more could you possibly want from me?”

Draco turned away; he couldn’t look at Potter anymore. Being ignored had been better – Draco didn’t know if he could take being heckled by his crush, at least not right now. The universe could be really cruel sometimes.

“What I want? I guess I can think of a few things…”

And here it was... Anger suddenly flashed to life inside Draco. He didn’t deserve this, he had done nothing wrong!

Draco was basically hissing as he twisted around to face Potter.

“Just leave, Potter! Why are you even here? You’ve been ignoring me since the beginning of term!”

“Ah, well… about that.”

Potter did not seem combative or smug in the least. He almost looked embarrassed?! What the _hell_ was even going on anymore? Potter cleared his throat and carded his fingers through his wild locks.

“You see, I didn’t want to fight any more this year, not with you – or with anyone, really. But we’ve been fighting ever since we were kids, and I didn’t know how to act around you without that.”

Draco was bewildered – to say the least.

“So I asked Hermione, and she just sighed and told me to leave you alone. She said that you would have enough to deal with this year, without me butting into your business and trying to be friends or something.”

Potter laughed self-deprecatingly. He wasn’t quite meeting Draco’s eyes anymore – Draco just stared at him.

“You… What are you saying?“

“I’m saying that I don’t want to fight with you anymore, Malfoy!”

“Okay… good – Great! I don’t want to fight either.”

“Great!”

Potter smiled, he sounded relieved. It was a really nice smile and Draco suddenly felt like he should leave; he would definitely get the wrong idea if Potter kept smiling at him like that.

“Yeah, glad we cleared that up… I need to get going now though.”

Draco took a step forward, and Potter promptly moved in front of the door.

“No, er… There was actually another thing, as well.”

Potter seemed nervous all of a sudden; shifting his weight from one foot to the other – it was making Draco feel wary again. He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Yes?”

“Okay, well… I don’t know about you, but – er…”

Potter’s nervous energy was contagious and Draco soon lost his patience.

“For goodness sake, Potter! Out with it!”

Potter squared his shoulders, and cleared his throat, before looking straight at Draco with a determined gaze.

“I’ve been having these dreams lately, and from what happened back there, I got the impression that you’ve been having them too. Do you know what I’m talking about?”

Mad. Draco had definitely gone mad somewhere along the line. Potter couldn’t possibly be saying what Draco thought he was hearing. The room was spinning, and Draco needed to sit down. He sank heavily on the desk closest behind him.

“Wh…”

“Er– Look, if you don’t know what I’m talking about, that’s all right! Just forget I ever asked.”

Potter sounded disappointed, he was moving to leave. This was all happening _too fast_.

“No, wait Potter! I actually…”

Potter turned back around and the sight of his satisfied smile evaporated Draco’s words from his tongue. He swallowed thickly as the Gryffindor moved up to stand just a few feet from the desk Draco was sitting on.

“You’ve been dreaming about me?”

Potter’s eyes glittered with mischief.

“I– Yes.”

Draco’s voice was barely above a whisper. This could not be happening. How could this be happening?

“I had no idea how utterly shameless you could be… Merlin, I’ve been dying to touch you!”

There was strain in Potter’s voice. Draco gasped as Potter reached out and cupped his cheek in his strong hand.

“Malfoy, look at me.”

Draco hadn’t even realized that he had closed his eyes. He opened them again, and Potter was _so close_ ; Draco could feel his warm breath on his skin, his magic alive in the air.

This was it. This was what he wanted.

Draco reached up and grabbed hold of the soft fabric of Potter’s Gryffindor tie – and pulled him forward until he could get his arms around Potter’s neck.

It felt like time was standing still.

Draco pressed his lips firmly against Potter’s. His mouth was wide and warm, and Draco couldn’t believe that he wasn’t dreaming – _literally_ – when Potter kissed him back.

“Mm…”

He could feel his blood heating with desire; he was getting hard.

More. Draco needed more! He needed to taste Potter. Draco parted his lips and lightly licked Potter’s lower lip. The Gryffindor didn’t hesitate for a minute; he sighed and met Draco’s tongue with his own.

Draco moaned softly and deepened the kiss, licking into Potter’s mouth – tasting his tongue.

Potter hummed in approval, and stepped up closer to Draco. He let his hands fall to Draco’s thighs, stroking them slowly before pushing them apart and moving in to stand between Draco’s spread legs.

Draco wrapped his legs around Potter’s hips – grinding their straining erections together for the first time.

“Mn– Aah!”

Draco moved against Potter again, pushing their cocks together more deliberately.

“Ohh… aahhn!”

“Merlin, you really are absolutely shameless, aren’t you?”

Potter’s voice was husky and his eyes glinted hungrily. Draco only smiled playfully at him, and kept right on rocking his hips, back and forth – back and forth. Potter moved to trail open-mouthed kisses down his throat.

Draco was practically purring.

It all felt absolutely amazing. Draco would come if they kept going like this.

But he wanted more! He ground hard against the outline of Potter’s full cock. Potter moaned in response.

“Fuck me, Potter.”

He could feel Potter’s hips give a small involuntary thrust.

“Bloody hell, Malfoy!”

Potter was growling the words. He took Draco’s hips in a firm grip and pressed up harder against him.

“Mmn, are you sure? I haven’t… ”

 “But you saw me do it to myself, right?”

Draco felt his swollen lips curve into a mischievous smile. He placed a hand on Potter’s chest and slowly pushed him back.

“Don’t worry, Potter. I’ll take care of everything. I just need you to watch me.”

“Fucking hell, yes!”

Potter’s breathing was hoarse with excitement. Draco stood up and began to slowly undress. He looked around to survey the available horizontal surfaces in the room and … a bed? A large four-poster bed was standing in one corner of the room. Had that really been there when he came in? Odd that he hadn’t noticed it… No matter – it was perfect!

Keeping eye contact with Potter, Draco slowly moved backwards towards the massive bed, dropping garment after garment, and caressing every inch of newly exposed skin. Potter was practically salivating – Draco had him completely mesmerized, and he _loved_ it.

The fabric of his pants was wet and clung to his throbbing prick. Potter licked his lips as Draco shimmied out of the damp pants and let them drop to the floor – exposing himself completely to Potter’s hungry gaze. His hard cock was bobbing slowly up and down. Finally naked, Draco climbed onto the soft linens on the bed, and beckoned for Potter to approach.

Potter wasn’t much of a showman. He was only concerned with speed, and practically ripped his clothes of – Draco was sure he had heard a button or two rip off his shirt and fall to the floor. It made him smile; a warm and bright feeling swelling in his chest. Potter _really_ wanted him – badly!

Draco reached out and caught Potter’s large hand in his. He pulled him down to the sit on the edge of the bed. Draco himself scooted up against the dark headboard and slowly spread his legs wide.

Potter’s breath caught in his throat, making Draco’s wicked smile widen as well.

“Hand me my wand, Potter.”

“Sh– Sure…”

Potter had to clear his throat to get the word out. Draco was in complete bliss.

“ _Accio Malfoy’s wand_.”

The hawthorn wand zoomed into Potter’s empty, waiting hand – he had cast the spell wandlessly. Draco gasped; partly out of surprise, but mostly because of the rush of desire it sent rushing through him. Potter may not be showy, but this casual display of power was getting Draco seriously hot.

The fact did not seem to be entirely lost on Potter. He gave Draco a roguish smile, handed over the wand and sat back to watch.

Draco conjured a hand-full of his favourite lubricant with a practiced motion. He wasn’t going to use the preparation spell this time – he wanted Potter to stretch him wide. Mm… he could hardly wait. He just needed to slick himself up properly first.

Potter licked his lips as Draco reached down between his legs. He circled the opening with lazy motions, spreading the viscous liquid over his heated skin. Draco prodded carefully at the ring of muscles, feeling it pucker at his touch. He pushed the first slick finger past the resistance – humming at the feel of the intrusion.

Potter leaned in closer. His pupils were blown and he was breathing heavily.

Draco thrust a second finger in with his first and pushed deep – once, twice, three times… Oh Merlin, it felt so good. He began slowly rolling his hips.

“Mmmnnh… Ahhaa…”

“Fuck, Malfoy…”

Potter swallowed noisily. His straining prick was visibly pulsing in his lap. The flushed cock pulled Draco’s eyes, and suddenly he had lost all interest in fingering himself. The preparation was done – Draco needed _that thing_ inside him now!

Draco pulled out his fingers with a slick noise and shifted over to the side of the bed.

“Come here, Potter.”

Draco reached out for Potter’s hand and directed him to sit beside him in the middle of the large bed. Draco needed to be closer. He straddled Potter’s legs and pulled him in for a heated kiss. Their tongues twisted together, as they tasted each other deeply. Potter moaned into Draco’s mouth, and reached down to take his arse in a firm grip.

“Aahnn!”

Draco ground his hips against Potter’s lap; their cocks were perfectly positioned, and it felt like heaven.

Potter’s strong hands travelled up and down Draco’s back, sides and chest – following every line, as if he wanted to commit everything to memory. Draco moaned when Potter passed over his nipple; so Potter did it again. Draco hummed and ground down harder against Potter’s cock in response.

Potter suddenly pinched the sensitive skin, causing arousal to spike violently through Draco. He threw his head back, gasping. Chuckling, Potter nuzzled the skin below Draco’s ear, trailing kisses down the column of his throat. He kept rolling Draco’s nipple between his fingers, making Draco whimper.

Draco rolled his hips again and again against the answering hardness in Potter’s lap, but it wasn’t enough. He placed a hand on Potter’s chest and pushed him down onto his back. Potter went willingly, seeming eager to see what Draco would do next.

Licking his lips, Draco grabbed Potter’s massive cock and started to spread the remaining lubrication over the heated flesh, slicking him up real good. Potter closed his eyes and groaned throatily. The prick twitched in anticipation in his hand, making Draco smile.

Draco rose to his knees and positioned himself over Potter’s pulsing cock.

“You better watch me, Potter.”

Potter’s intense green eyes flashed open at once, and he moaned at the sight that met him.

Draco sighed blissfully. Potter was making him feel wanted, desired – seen. Looking down and meeting Potter’s hungry gaze felt absolutely amazing.

He lowered himself slightly, until he could feel the blunt head of Potter’s cock nudge at his opening. He smiled wickedly – this was it!

Draco started pressing down against the hard prick below him, the slick head strained against his opening for a moment, before breaking through the resistance – entering him.

“Aahh!! Ahnn…”

Potter accompanied Draco’s cry with a full-throated moan, his hands flying up to grasp Draco’s hips in a firm grip.

The hot stretch felt amazing – and Potter was watching him, eyes gleaming with adoration.

Draco sank down further, placing his hands on Potter’s broad chest to steady himself – and to gain leverage. He rose back up slowly, before plunging back down again; driving Potter’s slick cock further inside.

“Nnh, Potter! Aahn!”

Potter moaned hoarsely. Draco rose up and rammed himself back down, again and again – piercing himself with Potter’s prick; deeper and deeper each time.

“Bloody h– Mm… Malfoy!”

When he was finally fully seated, Draco paused for a moment to catch his breath. He pushed a few damp locks of hair out of his eyes and looked down at Potter.

Potter was watching him as if Draco was someone to be worshipped – someone incredibly precious. Draco felt his heart skip a beat, and he smiled brightly at the Gryffindor between his thighs.

“You’re so bloody gorgeous…”

Potter’s voice sounded a bit choked, and Draco’s smile brightened further. This wasn’t a mere crush anymore; he was in love with Potter.

“Mmmnn…”

Draco began rocking his hips back and forth, trying to find the perfect angle. And – !

“Ah! Nnmm, right there… Aahnn!”

If Draco moved _just so_ , the angle made Potter cock brush right up against a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves. Draco was seeing stars; he let out a low whimper.

“Nnm… Potter, more!”

Potter growled and clutched Draco’s hips in a firmer grip. He added his own strength to Draco’s movements, helping him go faster – harder.

“Oh, guh– Mmn!

Draco tossed his head back and gasped. With Potter helping, he didn’t need his arms for support anymore. He lifted his hands and pushed the insistent locks back from his face once more. Potter was inside him and it felt _so good_. Draco let his fingers trail aimlessly over his chest and neck, touching every inch of pale, flushed skin as he ground down harder and harder on Potter’s throbbing cock.

“Mmn, Potter! So goood… “

“Aah! Malfoy!”

Their pace was becoming frantic; Potter’s chest was glistening with sweat from the effort. He was thrusting up from the bed to meet Draco’s hips every time. Draco rocked back forcefully against him, burying Potter’s cock deep inside.

“Yes, yes! Potter– Ahhn, yeah!”

Draco’s own cock was leaking profusely, swaying up and down uselessly with the force of every thrust – begging to be touched. Draco wasn’t going to last much longer, he needed to come!

He gasped shamelessly as he gripped his length firmly. His prick twitched in his hand and Draco whined helplessly as he pushed into the circle of his fingers.

“Nnh… so fucking gorgeous!”

Potter’s voice sounded like gravel, and he looking up at Draco as if he was the centre of the bloody universe. Draco would never get enough of it.

“Potter…Potter, aahhn! Harder!”

Everything in his world was reduced down to raw sensation; fiery pleasure and pure bliss. Draco was riding Potter’s massive prick – hard, driving it so far inside him that he could almost taste it. He was pumping his fist in time with his rocking hips, and loving every second of it. Draco could feel himself getting closer and closer; he was going to come!

“More, Potter! Mmnn… gonna come, aahh!”

“Yes! Bloody hell, Malfoy, come for me!”

Draco could feel Potter’s powerful magic swell in the air, it was enough to finally push him completely over the edge.

“Potter! Pott– Aahhh!

Draco came with a cry, throwing his head back and draping thick lines of pearlescent liquid over Potter’s chest. He could feel his insides clenching hard around the prick buried deep in his flesh.

Potter slammed into him hard one last time before coming with a shout. Magic surged; the air filled with sparks of every colour – and Draco’s arse was filling with Potter’s hot release.

Draco took a few gulping breaths. His arms were shaking, and he lowered himself down to rest on Potter’s chest.

Potter’s heartbeat was thudding loudly in his ear, the beat slowing more and more. Draco sighed contentedly as Potter’s softening cock slipped out of him. He shifted to lie more comfortably, moving his head to rest on Potter’s shoulder, still settled half-way on top of him.

They lay there, close and barely moving, until the cooling mess between their bodies started to become uncomfortable.

Draco turned his head lethargically in an attempt to locate his wand.

“Lay back, I’ve got it.”

Potter sounded sleepy and satisfied. He yawned and wiggled his fingers a bit; making the mess disappear without a trace. Draco smiled to himself – wordless as well as wandless; Potter really was quite powerful.

“So, I’ll take it you won’t be too mad if I stop avoiding you now? It was actually starting to get really hard there by the end.”

Potter snaked an arm around Draco’s waist and pulled him closer. He sounded mostly playful, but there was something slightly off with his voice, betraying the fact that he wasn’t quite sure of Draco’s reaction.

“You think I’ll have time for you? Do you have any idea how many electives I’m taking this year?”

There was a slight teasing edge to Draco’s voice, but he could feel Potter tense up next to him.

“Oh… ”

Potter sounded dejected. Perhaps Draco had been _too_ subtle with his teasing. He tried again!

“But I _suppose_ I could spare some time for a ‘friend’ – or how was it you put it?”

Potter’s smile immediately brightened.

“I said ‘friend _or something_ ’, and right not I’m certainly hoping that we can be a bit more than just friends!”

His eyes gleamed mischievously, as he reached a hand down and pinched Draco’s arse – hard! Draco yelped and pushed away from Potter.

“Ow, you absolute brute!”

Potter snickered and pulled Draco back into his arms. Draco didn’t resist. He smiled and closed his eyes; feeling warm and safe. Suddenly the future didn’t seem so daunting anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading my fic, and I'd love to hear what you thought about it!  
> And yes, it was basically all the Room of Requirement's doing - she was taking care of her favourite boys!


End file.
